What If?
by illusionsofthesoul
Summary: What If Haruhi Hadn't been the one to gain the scholarship to Ouran that year, what if it wasn't her that got tangled in the mayhem of the host club, what if this girl had secrets she didn't want known. And what if it wasn't Tamiki the new host fell in love with, but Kyoya. The Shadow King himself. Meet Hisoka Matsumei, God-sister to Haruhi Fujioka. And this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Starting Today You Are a Host!

'Damn!' I thought walking along the corridors of my school Ouran Academy. I have just spent the past half an hour looking for a quiet place to do my homework in peace, but to no avail. This place has 4 fuckin' library's, so you'd think one would be quiet for gods sake.

Given this amount of evidence I assume that rich kids only come to school for a good time. I stopped walking when I reached a door at the end of the hallway that I was walking along and looked up at the sign above it. The sign read 'Music room #3' and I thought about it for a moment. 'An abandoned music room, huh? Guess I can only get away from everyone in here.'

I reached down for the handle but hesitated a moment before pulling down on it and slowly opening it. A second later I was blinded as a group of red rose petals drifted through to meet me from the other side of the door.

"Welcome!"

For the record I didn't even know it at the time, when I opened the door I found the Host Club.

It took me a few seconds to fully comprehend what was going on. After regaining my sight so to speak I blinked twice and saw six beautifully handsome boys standing before me.

"Welcome!" They chorused in unison leaving me to stand staring at them. My instant first thoughts were 1, WTF! and something along the lines of I'm screwed but I digress as I doubt these thoughts would help my current situation and 2, this is a fuckin' HOST CLUB!

Instantly I started feeling behind me trying to find the door handle so I could escape back to normality (Well the world on the other side of the door anyway.)

"Wow. It's a commoner." Two voices said together but of course I didn't pay attention, I was too busy trying to find the door handle behind me. (Although with my back to the door that was proving to be harder than it seemed. I was only vaguely aware of another person talking as well "Hikaru, Karou. I believe this person is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

The two voices from before spoke in unison again. "Yeh but he's shy."

He! That caught my attention. I stopped fumbling with the handle and quickly turned to face the door, I tried the handle yet again but for some reason it refused to open.

Shit!

"He seems rather sociably inept so we don't know much about him"

In my opinion he said that last part abit seductively but what really threw me was he used one of his fingers to stroke me twice under my chin. I fear physical contact so at that point I couldn't take it any more I jumped backwards trying to get away from him when I hit something.

I turned and saw a fancy blue vase begin to fall back. I reached out to grab it, my fingers lightly touching it before it smashed into hundreds of different pieces. At that moment I knew, when that vase smashed so did my chance and hope of ever getting out of this place alive.

"Huh...uh...uh..." I stammered quietly hearing two people, I guessed the twins come up behind me.

"Awww." They said together.

"We were going to future that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of them said. The other one spoke directly after "Oh now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

_WTF! Now I'm screwed_

"Damn it!" I exclaimed "8 million yen!" I foolishly now tried to simplify that. "How many thousands is that." _How many thousands are in a million anyway, I think remembering that will help._

I turned to face the twins defeated "I guess that I'm gonna somehow have to pay you all back."

"With what money?" They said in unison looking at each other raising their arms in question "You can't even pay for a school uniform."

_OK, Screw previous comment NOW I'm no longer screwed. I'm defeated._

"What's with that grubby old outfit your wearing anyway?" One asked. "And whats with all the black?" The other questioned

_Hey!_ I thought. I like black and it doesn't look that bad. I was wearing black baggy jeans and a long sleeved baggy black shirt with a grey unfastened waistcoat hanging off my shoulders.

I heard someone pick up a piece of the vase and the voice whom I remembered belonged to the boy with the glasses said "Well, Tamaki what do you think we should do?"

He was obviously talking to the eccentric blonde because the boy Tamaki sat down in the chair he had previously occupied and with a sudden change in attitude said to me "There's a famous saying you may of heard of Matsumei." He closed his eyes and pointed at me "When in Rome do as the romans do." He pointed at me again "since you have no money you can pay with you body." Again he pointed at me That means starting today..." Tamaki opened his violet eyes "...Your the host clubs dog."

I froze.

There's no way. I can't do this, I can't be a host clubs dog. This is unjust. This is unfair. This is...

My Punishment.

After a few moments the host club surrounded themselves around me as i stood frozen. The twins leaning in to get a closer look at me, Tamaki waving his hand in front of my face and the cute short boy leaned in too and poked me twice in the side whilst saying "Poke, Poke!"

At that point I couldn't take it anymore, anything anymore and collapsed. I woke up a while later to find out unfortunately that everything had not been a dream.

Damn them all to hell. I hate this. The host club I was forced into servitude for had woken me up after I collapsed and much to my disappointment I hadn't dreamed up meeting the host club, and I hadn't dreamed up breaking that vase and that I was now the host clubs dog/errand boy. Uh Fuck!

After listening to Tamaki go on about the host club for a few minutes I was then sent out to buy coffee and some other small things from the store, but i made such I walked back to the host club as slowly as humanly possible.

When I got back I walked into the club room to find the host club open for business and I was extremely glad they were no longer paying attention to me.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Tamaki say as I walked into a main part of the club room carrying a brown paper bag. Were they talking about me, I wondered.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet." Tamaki said to me smiling "Did you get everything on our list."

Oh Fuck they are! I thought Wait what did he just call me?

Piglet?

He made me bring the shopping over to him and he started looking at everything I bought. Everything seemed to be in order so I turned to leave instantly stopping when i heard him speak again.

"Hey!" He exclaimed "Wait a minute. What is this?"

I looked at what he was talking about and my instant thought was 'fuckin' hell is this guy a freakin' moron.' I knew of course I would regret saying that so I decided to be polite...ish.

"All that it looks like." I told him plainly "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before." Tamaki announced "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean?" I voiced "It's instant coffee."

The girls that were facing Tamaki and I on the other side of the coffee table turned their heads to the side in confusion and said "It's instant?"

"Woah!" Tamaki exclaimed leaning forward to look even more intently at the coffee. "I've heard of this before. Its commoners coffee!"

'Really. Thats what they call instant coffee." I thought "Anyway, it's just coffee. Why is everyone acting like its such a big deal?'

"You just add hot water." Tamaki continued and very soon a crowd began forming behind Tamaki and myself.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Another one of the girls admitted.

"So its true then..." the girl sitting next to her continued "poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."

All the girls behind the seat other side of the table nodded in agreement, all the while i just got more and more adjitated.

"Commoners are pretty smart." The glasses guy said appearing suddenly behind me along with the twins and more girls. The twins of course spoke next one at a time, while I had no idea which one was which but then I caught on with what they were saying "100 grams for 300 yen?"  
"That's a lot less than we normally pay."

"Excuse me, I'll get somethin' else" I murmured getting the feeling that they were being rude for the simple reason of they were rich and i always think the worst of people. "Sorry for getting you'll top notch coffee."

"No I'll keep it." Tamaki interrupted putting his arm in the air like he was trying to stop me going anywhere. Glasses guy leaned backwards just in time to avoid Tamaki standing up suddenly with the coffee raised in the air like it was something special. "I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" At those words almost everyone around began clapping while Tamaki acted like he had just won a competition or something before wondering off telling me to come and make some of the blasted coffee.

Damn all these stuck up fuckin' rich Basterd's.

"Oh Tamaki." I girl with long red hair mused gently setting down a tea cup "Now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."  
She looked at me smiling "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

Like hell you were. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tamaki calling me over.

"Hisoka!"

"Hold your bloomin' horses I'm comin'." I muttered darkly.

Within minutes I had made 4 cups of instant coffee placed it on a try and was holding it out to the girls surrounding the 'demonstration' table.

"Here you all go." I told them and hesitantly 4 girls took the cups. I couldn't tell whether they were hesitant because of me or if they were scared to go near the coffee. Hopefully it was both.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki announced eagerly and the girls looked sacredly into their cups. "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of them voiced and I almost smirked, the girl was scared of coffee.  
"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another admitted.

'How fuckin' stupid!

And que Tamaki acting like an idiot about now.'

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He suggested to the girl holding her face so close to his I thought they might kiss.

_"Oh well then_, I would drink it." The girl replied in an almost dreamlike voice and all the girl around minus me started squealing like there was no tomorrow.

'Oh god kill me now!'

'What the hell is up with them?. And why are the guests so exited over something that sick. '

I thought as I passed the two red haired twins (who names I had learn't to be Hikaru and Karou) which were currently holding each other so close to one another I thought they would kiss (I seemed to be thinking that about alot of people today). I sighed placed the tray down and moved some hair out of the way which had fallen in my face whilst checking that my eye patch hadn't moved.

'Yes I wear and eye patch!' _(AN: All will be revealed in good time my readers)_

I gazed at the blonde loli boy that had called me 'Hiso-chan' earlier (I now knew as Hunni) as he rubbed his eyes whilst speaking in a sleepy state with the emotionless black haired guy (more commonly known as Mori. I very rarely use honorifics and wasn't willing to start now.)sitting opposite him and their guests.

As cute as Hunni is he can't be as old as everyone says he is.

"Is he really a 3rd year. He's too much like my kid sister to be." I murmured quietly to myself unaware that someone was listening to me.

Until they announced themselves of course.

"Honey Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." I turned to see glasses guy beside me (I can't remember his name :( I feel pretty bad considering how good looking he is.)  
"And then Mori Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." He filled me in, I smiled and quickly responded.

"It works really well with such a strong contrast between the two." It did so I felt the need to admit it.

"I'm glad you think so." He mused, but before I could respond I I was assaulted from the side and next thing I knew Hunni was spinning me around by my arm calling out 'Hiso-chan'. By the time he stopped moving I had frozen because that pretty much happens every time i'm touched or anything through any form of physical contact.

"Hey Hiso-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" he asked excitedly then waited for an answer. I didn't give one. I couldn't give one.

I think I should make something perfectly clear whenever someone touches me suddenly or touches me in general I freeze, tense up whatever the hell you wanna say. Or I get into a fighting stance and kick the ass of who-ever touched me. That doesn't happen too often though. It is all to do with some things that happened to me several years ago and I am not going to explain right now what they are, same with why I wear and eye patch and can't see from my left side. (_AN: All in good time readers)_ So if your wondering why none of the hosts are dead yet I tried very hard earlier not to attack them when they approached me suddenly, and what do you know, they are all still alive.

Crap kind of getting off track here...and back to topic. I had to wait for my brain to register that Hunni wouldn't harm me before I could move. Or even respond. Sometimes I stopped breathing for a second or so.

Do you wanna go have some cake with me?

Oh!

I looked down at him still unable to respond, even when he looked up at me in slight worry.

"Hiso-chan are you ok. Did I hurt you?" He asked and I could hear slight sadness and concern in his voice.

"Yes Hisoka, are you okay?" Glasses guy asked and I could hear slight worry in his voice aswell (No matter how much he tried to hide it.)

Eventually I was able to move again. It was a relief to me and I think to the others as well. I might have spooked them slightly. I kneeled down until I was at Hunni's height and looking at him in the eyes. A smile spread across his face when he saw I was moving properly again.

"Hunni." I told him quietly and he listened intently to what I was saying, which I thought to be quite cute. "I am sorry for what just happened it is not your fault I froze. But can I ask you something?" He nodded when I told him this and I continued "Can you please not grab me like that again, Over the years it has become a physiological response for me to tense up when i am touched and I don't respond for a few moments when I'm touched suddenly or grabbed. Do you understand?" I asked and he replied quietly seeming sad.(I believe I have a small weakness for this boy.)

"So did I hurt you when I jumped on you?"

"Oh no..." I said to him softly, "...You didn't hurt me at all. I just don't take too kindly to being touched." Instantly he seemed to brighten up. "Can you please not jump me again at least not without warning?"

Hunni nodded in understanding and I tried to at least sound a bit more cheerful "And in answer to your first question I would love to have some cake with you." Hunni's smile stretched from ear to ear in response to my answer.

"Yay!" He cheered and pulled his pink bunny out from behind him. "How about until I get it you hold Usa-Chan?" He held the bunny up to my face and I almost felt myself melt at how cute he and his bunny were. "Sure I will." I replied to him "I love him already. he's cute." If possible Hunni's smile got even larger "Meaning he suits you perfectly!" I told him this with a smile, He started laughing and ran off but not before calling back to me.

"Take good care of him, okay?"

Hunni got back to his guests and started rolling around in one girls lap. I got the feeling he had forgotten about getting cake (unfortunately, I love cake), but those thoughts were pushed aside when glasses boy started speaking again.

"You'll notice..." He informed me "...that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests."

"Just so you know." He said when I glanced at Tamaki smiling at a laughing guest "Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"Your fuckin' screwin' wi' me right."

"I wouldn't recommend using that language around here, Hisoka. Many of our guests might not like it. I know that Tamaki over reacts when he hears any kind of swearing or cursing. Or slang as you tend to speak in, so just to be on the safe side maybe you should think before you speak." He said to me in a scolding sort of way.

"I did think before I spoke." I muttered "Believe me I can say much worse if I want. I've had plenty of practice. Besides I can't change the way I've spoken for near on 16 years now can I?"

"That may be so, but in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate so you may want to try and stop."

Glasses boy paused for a moment and faced me smiling "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." I could hear the amusement in his voice but of course he didn't stop there. "You can try to run away if you want to, Hisoka, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers."

'Oh I get the feeling he's goin' love tryin' ta intimidate me while i'm 'ere.'

"By the way..." He asked me in an amused voice, pushing his glasses up his nose. "...do you have a passport?"

I thought about this quickly. I did but I hadn't used it in years so the thing was probably in one of my many folders of stuff in my room.

"Somewhe..." I started to say but froze when someone blew on the back of my neck. I guessed it was Tamaki and was proven right when I heard him speak.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd."

"Tamaki, I wouldn't do that again if you don't want a punch in the face." Glasses said to the blonde behind me who made a confused sort of noise. "Why ever not Kyoya?" He asked sounding both curious and confused.

'Kyoya!' I thought, suddenly remembering the guys name. I still couldn't move, so I wasn't doin' very well here.

Kyoya sighed and opened a black notebook that he had with him muttering the words "Never mind."

"You know.." Tamaki said to me in an observing tone of voice "...You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

I almost deadpanned.

"Why the hell would I want girls ta look at me anyway. Its not like it's important. Especially not ta me."

'It wasn't important to me at all. I don't care about appearances and stuff at all, even as a girl. There's no hope in hell that I would try to get girls to look at me.' But I guess these guys haven't figured that out yet.

"What!" he replied in an unnessarly dramatic tone "Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Some how he pulled a rose out of no-where.

"I don't see how it is important at all. I don't see the point in caring about appearances and labels anyway, I don't really gain anything from it so it doesn't interest me too much. I mean as long as someones a person is good on the inside that all that should matter, So I do but I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." I told him and he seemed surprised by my response but got over it soon enough and began to drawl on about something. I didn't really pay attention after complimenting himself I went to trying to think up a word to describe this guy perfectly, so I was only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh I remember it now!" I exclaimed, but rather peeved that it took me so long to remember one bloody word.

"Oh, did I strike a chord with you?" He asked from the side of me.

"Obnoxious!" I stated and with a second Tamaki had for some reason decided to curl in what I Cresson now the corner of despair (_AN: I may start referring to it as 'Tamaki's pity corner' or 'Mushroom corner' later in the story.)_

I heard laughing and froze yet again when I felt two hands on my head. I'm going to assume they belong to the twins.

"You're a hero, all right." One of them told me and they laughed again.

'What a fuckin' blasted idiot.'

"I'm sorry Tamaki." I managed to get out to him, seeing as I could hardly speak right now, not sorry in the slightest. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." I lied trying to get on his good side.

"Really? It did?" He said happily standing up. "Let me teach you more, my friend." Tamaki extended his hand to me as if I was supposed to take it and petals flew around him.

'Is this guy bipolar, He sure as hell got over that quickly'. I thought but thankfully no-one seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Boss." One of the twins said only to be corrected by Tamaki telling them to call him 'King'. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting."

The other one move their hand off my head and moved infront of me, but I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying but I did get one part.

"...You know he's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we moved his hair out of his eyes, it'd help."

Hikaru the twin grabbed my fringe and pushed it out of my eyes, his eyes widening at either at the weirdness of my silver eye or out of curiosity and shock about my black eye patch that covered my left eye. I'm kind of guessing both. Kaoru did the same when he saw my face properly.

'Damn them, I keep Freezing!'

Tamaki arrived and pushed both twins out the way, After a moment he became strangely serious.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He commanded and the twins lifted me up and began to drag me out of the room. While I fought against them the whole time, before being fully taken out the room and yet proud that before we had even moved too far I had managed to kick one twin in the stomach during this kidnapping and punch the other in the face.

"Here." the twins said holding a spare of the Ouran school uniform to me. "Change into this Uniform."

"What the hell, Why?" I asked but they just responded but telling me not to ask questions and trying to get me to change.

"Kay." I sighed "But only if ya'll get out first."

Their response was them jumping towards me chanting "Change! Change! Change!." Having Enough of this, and before they managed to touch me I kicked them out of the changing room and they went flying.

"Sorry!" I called out to them "You did ask for it!" I told them laughing "Listen to me next time." Still laughing I turned to the uniform and groaned. 'Do I have to?'

"Well." I said to myself "If they want me to dress like a boy the I guess that these bandages will have ta be wrapped even tighter around my body.

"Uh Guys." I said softly not willing to move or dawn the curtain. I had already had one hell of a day and some how I knew that if I moved this curtain than it would get even stranger. I gripped the edge of the curtain harder not willing to move until at least I had to. My moved my long fringe partly infront of my eyepatch again, It had been pushed back when the stylist had been called (for reasons I had yet to discover) and assaulted my hair. they even tried to cut it (My hair reaches my waist when it isn't hidden . Because of that the hair stylist nearly went home with a black eye.

I smirked at the thought.

"Aren't you done changing yet, Hisoka?" Tamaki asked me and I sighed knowing I couldn't hide in here any longer .

"Yeh." I told him peaking shyly out from behind the curtain "And are you sure I can keep this uniform?" I stepped out from behind the curtain slowly and waited for their reactions.

Kyoya POV

I have to admit even I was highly impressed by Hisoka's change. The messy, scruffy girl from earlier was replaced by a real beauty now.

Her baggy black clothes from earlier had been replaced by the neat quality Ouran uniform and her hair which had been pushed down her collar before was flowing around her lithe but slender frame. Hisoka had one eye covered in a black eye patch the color it was to which I assume is to blend in with her hair, but the other you could see clearly. Exposed and shining silver.

Her coloring was strange but strangely hypnotizing and beautiful. She reminded me of the moon in a way. Un-naturally pale skin and one visible silver eye framed by mid-night black. She really was a sight and I wondered just how much longer it would take everyone else to figure out she was a girl. It was clear to me that she had wrapped her chest with something tightly and rather well to hide her figure but if you had a keen eye like me or just looked very closely than you could see what I think must be a highly curvy feminine body.

It would be interesting to see if she could pass as a boy, although she would have to cut her hair or wear a wig for it to work but even so.

I mean she looks so feminine at this moment that I'm surprised no-one seems ave noticed this. Are they blind? I mean what guy in his right mind has hair that long.

After waiting for I moment or so I casually slipped in a comment that may or may not change Hisoka's life now.

"Who knows..." I mused "...maybe he'll draw in some customers."

That should do it. Now to see how this all plays out.

Hisoka POV

"You know.." I heard Tamaki respond to Kyoya's comment (Damn him, He planned that didn't he?) "..that's just what I was thinking."

'Bullshit!'

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club."

'Oh no!'

"I will personally train you to be a first-rate host."

'Like fuck I'll let you!'

"If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki told me and I had to admit as much as I may not like it, I liked this idea more than being the host clubs dog until I graduated.

"A host?" I asked and everyone nodded "Okay then, lets do this!"

'What the fuck was I thinking? I have no idea how i'm supposed to answer these sorts of questions to rich kids.'

"So, tell me, Hisoka.  
Do you have any hobbies?  
What do you like to do?" A girl asked and I blanked until suddenly in unison all the girls asked me. "So why did you join the host club, Hisoka?"

"Relax, relax. All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt. Just smile drop a compliment here and there and keep them entertained. I guess I know what to do now.

"So your telling me my smile reminds you of your little sister when she's dreaming?." One girl asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeh. I can almost see your worries floating away in a river of happiness when you smile." I gave them a shy smile as I said this (Talk about cheesy lines...But at least they buy it.)"It's like your smile sets sail a ship, to sail along the clouds completely overcasting all the darkness that tries to grab it and sink it into the abyss below." I smiled even more as I continued trying to make up for that slightly dark bit, but thankfully they didn't seem to notice. "That's the kind of feeling I get when I see her smile, and I feel it now when I see you smile aswell." All the girls faces brightened so I just decided to finish and see how it went "It makes me want to escape to my dream world in the clouds with you ladies and never return."

I know that my face showed a dreamy expression right know but who gives a damn?

I looked at the girls each in turn before fighting the urge to cover my ears. As the squealed at how much they love me when I dream. Well I am a dreamer, and I have quite an imagination.

"So... uh...is it okay if tomorrow..." One girl started and another finished "...we request to sit with you again?"

I nodded and laced my fingers together, something I occasionally did when I was waiting for a result or something "You have no idea how much that would mean to me..." I whispered softly to them "...and as a thanks for your requests I will personally make sure to visit each of you in your dreams tonight, just as I know you all will visit mine." At this they all laughed and in truth I actually found myself enjoying hosting, the girls saying that they loved the fact that I was a dreamer. I was enjoying myself until...

"Hisoka, come here for a minute."

I almost groaned. What the hell does Tamaki want now.

I stood up and excused myself from the ladies but not before adjusting my wig (Did I mention I was wearing a black wig. It was sort of like the twins hair...OK not really, but abit longer and more tousled. Of course with a long side fringe to cover eyepatch. I wouldn't allow anything else.) and walking over to were Tamaki was hosting some girls.

"Hey, Whats up now?" I asked him trying to sound polite. Only trying because I was still in a good mood from hosting MY guests.

"I'd like you to meet someone." he told me smoothly gesturing to the girl sitting to his left, "This is my regular guest..." He informed me "...princess Ayanokoji."

I looked at her and my bad mood almost disappeared (keyword being 'Almost')

It's that stuck up bitch from earlier.

I relised I had paused so just reverted to a trick I learn't from a friend and her crazy dad, the tick being 'Just smile and continue.' So thats what I did closing my eyes for greater effect. Apparently Tamaki loved it, so much he stood up grabbed me and started spinning me in a circle. Me of course freezing up at the sudden contact.

"That was so good!" he cried happily "That air of bashfulness was very good!, Super good, amazingly good!"

"Oh, Tamaki." Ayanokoji said trying to interrupt him but as usual he wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh you're so cute!" He told me still spinning me. I saw Hunni whisper something to Mori and the next thing I knew I was being lifted out of Tamaki's arms. I looked to find Mori as my dark haired savior who within a moment placed me on the ground. It was obvious that Hunni had told him about how I react to physical contact. I looked to Hunni smiled and winked at him, he did the same back but with a laugh.

I looked up to Mori and saw he was looking at me slightly differently than before. Then it hit me. When he lifted me he must have noticed I'm a girl, he would have felt it.

"Thank you Mori." I said to him brightly "I don't think I would have lasted much longer." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment but felt much better when I actually heard a reply.

"No problem." I smiled at him and he began to walk back over to his guests leaving me to fend off Tamaki myself.

"What do you mean you don't think you would have lasted much longer?" He questioned me but didn't give me time to answer before trying to grab me again, of course making me have to try and evade him.

"Oh, Come on little one. Let daddy give you a big hug."

I laughed trying to ignore the 'daddy' part and ran away from him but not before noticing the dark look on Ayanokoji's face directed right at me. I may not know much about her but I knew deep in my heart, something was going to happen because of her that would affect me badly very soon.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!, Where the hell's my bag?"

I looked out the window and sighed at the sight that awaited me. 'Your screwin' wi' me right?, I guess someone has it out for me already.'

My black messenger bag was lying in the pond open with the whole contents littered around it, like guts spilling out of an animal in a dissection experiment.

I sighed again. I was doing this alot and began running after a few moments passing the Ayanokoji bitch (I am calling her the bitch from now on) who spoke to me as I passed making me stop suddenly a few feet away from her.

"Oh, it's you again." She mused "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you."

"No. I really don't!" I told her but she continued as if she hadn't heard me

"It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." She walked off after that and I fought off another sigh.

How stupid. A girl with anything she could ask for getting jealous over me. A commoner as they call me because the guy she has a crush on is giving someone (me at this moment in time) more attention than her for once. Like I said 'how stupid'.

I walked off not caring about anything but getting to my bag and saving the sketchbook and jotters that I kept close to my heart that had been in there.

'She's the one that threw my things in the pond. There's no doubt.' I told myself whilst wading through the pond water that was only up to my ankles. So far I had managed to salvage everything that had fallen and save what was damaged.'

'I thank every god I can think of that my sketchbook just missed the water and was lying at the edge of the pond virtually undamaged. My notepad on the other hand, lets just say I'm glad I wrote everything in waterproof pencil so the pages will dry and the content will stay as it should. All in all everything could have ended much worse...'

"Hisoka Matsumei!, You've sure have some nerve, to skip out on the club like that."

'Crap!'

I turned, well jumped around and quickly got into my fighting stance, ready to attack but lowered it when I saw Kyoya standing by the edge of the pond.

"I'm sorry." I told him sarcastically "I had some business to take care of." I gestured to my soaked things lying at the edge of the pond. He stole a quick glance at them and faced me again.

"So what happened then?" He asked coolly gazing at me, clearly ignoring my sarcasm and rude comments. It made me feel kind of bad, I had been having a good time earlier until Tamaki called me away from my guests. I sighed yet again and gazed down into the water keeping my eyes open for what I was searching for.

"My bag was thrown in the pond as you can clearly see." I stated and he smirked.

"I can see that."

This was the point that because of those words I had an idea based off one of my favourite movies (If you can guess which one than give yourself a cookie). I felt he had been asking for it.

'Lets see if Kyoya's willing to play my game.'

"I know." I stated and couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face but I hid it by facing away from him and looking into the water. I was about to try and unload V's introductucary speech from the movie V for vendetta upon Kyoya. Provided he didn't stop me first. "I'm not questioning your powers of observation..." 'Damn' I'd have to change something here to make it make sense. "...I'm simply remarking upon you asking something that is painfully obvious."

'God that sounded better in my mind.'

"And why are you doing so?" He asked, sounding curious about my change in my way of speaking. _(AN: Please don't judge me too much, trying to word this to fit what I want and the setting is hard. I will make it obvious what parts were changed.)_

"Because on this most auspicious of afternoons permit me then in lure of the more commonplace soubriquet to suggest..."

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked me and I began to laugh.

"You just ruined it." I told him brushing a strand of hair out from infront of my right eye. "I was about to unload V's introductucary speech upon you, with changes of course but you interrupted so there's no point now."

"V's introductory speech?" He quizzed looking at me and I facepalmed leaving my forehead rather painful.

"From V for vendetta." I told him and he shrugged.

"Never heard of it."

I froze for a moment but for once it wasn't from contact. 'Never once heard of one of the best movies in existence. God in a way rich kids had it worse than we did.'

"Not once at all?"

He shook his head and I sighed. "You should watch it, it's one of the best movies I've ever se..."

I stopped when I saw a silver glint in the water and relised something. My locket. I didn't remember picking it out.

"Why did you stop Hisoka?" Kyoya asked me but his words fell on deaf ears as I instantly began to scramble for the necklace.

"What are you looking for?" He asked me and reclaiming what had gone missing I stood properly up suddenly.

"My locket!" I announced with what I guessed to be a rather sadistic grin etched onto my face. "I almost lost it. It's one of the only things I have left from my dad before he was killed."

My grin faded when I realized what I had said. "Please forget you heard that." I cried out desperately to Kyoya who was looking at me in a sad sort of way, almost like he was pitying me. I refused to be pitied.

"I can't forget I heard that." He said back and I could hear something in his voice but I couldn't quite place what it was. I tensed questioning what he would say next. "However." He continued and I listened more intently "I can make sure that I don't tell anyone else that piece of information." I let my body relax in relief "...As long as you head back to the club now, I won't tell anyone."

'He really is the devil isn't he? But for some reason I find that rather sexy...Wait...What the hell am I thinking?'

I walked to the edge of the pond and stepped out and placed my sodden things minus my sketchbook into my bag before pulling my trousers all the way down to my ankles again. and putting my shoes on. I picked my bag up and smiled at Kyoya.

"So you were sent to get me?" I asked as we walked back to the club room.

"Yes." He replied simply but then carried on from there "You have customers that have requested you so if you want to pay back your debt than you'll have to work hard."

I nodded at this but it seemed that Kyoya still hadn't finished yet "Your doing better than we thought you would for such a new host. You even have a host type that we decided on earlier." That caught my interest.

"Really. What is it?" I asked actually genuinely interested, adjusting the strap from my soaked bag which was currently resting on my shoulder.

He smirked before telling me what it is "Your host type was quite clearly the dreamer type."

"The dreamer type." I repeated and he nodded and I gave a small smile.

I liked it.

"Oh really!" The Bitch (Yeah guess who I'm talkin' ta.) laughed facing me "That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

'Probably go running to your parents crying until you got another better one.' I thought to myself, rather pissed that The Bitch had requested to speak with me despite how fuckin' obvious it was that she hated me.

"And you actually searched through that dirty old pond for everything. How astonishing." She grinning as she spoke next "I really don't get what Tamaki sees in you. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?  
The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman." She rested her chin on her hands which were laced together before continuing "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"I understand now." I told her sadly "Miss superiority complex doesn't like the fact that the boy she likes is showing any attention to a commoner like me, and that attention is being taken away from you."

"What do you mean 'superiority complex'?" She snarled at me with a change in attitude but quietly enough so that no-one else could hear her.

"A complex that I believe you may have developed through feeling inferior to someone and developing the latter complex to hide your own inferiority from yourself resulting in arrogance, acting like a snob or prick...in your case both." The look on her face at this moment was priceless. God I really wish i had a camera 'bout now. The Bitch looked ready to kill me. ;) might as well not stop now.

"You always put down others, judge others by appearance. Even yourself so you strive to look perfect and over all acting like a bitch."

Now she looked shocked. Probably shocked that I had the nerve ta talk ta her like I just had. I laughed in my mind. 'There's alot more where that came from Bitch. I didn't even use any bad language despite I how much I may have wanted to. Well might as well put the cherry on top of the cake.

I pulled out a small mirror from my bag which had mostly dried out and held it up to her face, she flinched and I sniggered (I really was showing some of my evil side today.)

"What are you doing now?" She asked me sounding nervous. I sighed and spoke in a matter of fact tone, with an almost undetectable hint of amusement.

"You like to judge people based on appearances right?" I asked her and grinned my sadistic grin when she didn't respond. Ayanokoji seemed rather scared of the grin. I didn't blame her, most people were. I played with a strand of the wig and looked at her before continuing "Well then answer me then. What do you see when you look in the mirror."

She gazed in the mirror slightly but didn't say anything and I laughed quietly. "Because all I see is a conceited bitch consumed with jealously because a commoner like me is takin' the boy she likes attention away from her. It is pathetic. So tell me if thats what I see...than what do you?"

I gazed at her and within a moment she grabbed my wrist causing me to freeze and pulled me into the table knocking it out the way and ontop of her.

"Ayahhh!

No, Hisoka, leave me alone!" She cried causing everyone in the rooms attention on to me and her. She just continued to yell out and as usual I couldn't move at the moment Nevermind speak to defend myself. While The Bitch's cries just got worse.  
"Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" I still couldn't move and I doubted that was going to change anytime soon. Not even when the twins dumped water all over myself and Ayanokoji.  
"Why did you do that?" She demanded at the twins who were standing over us, not bothering to move after soaking us. Jugs still held in the air above us. Tamaki walked over to us and helped The Bitch us while I was left on the floor finally able to move again.  
"Do something, Tamaki." She begged to Tamaki playing the helpless victim/bitch role while Tamaki moved a strand of her wet hair out of her face "Hisoka just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you." He told her and Tamaki actually sounded disappointed "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that." The Bitch denied instantly, making herself sound even more guilty. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl." Tamaki told her raising her chin up with his hand. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Hisoka is not that kind of a man."

I wasn't even going to get annoyed at Tamaki for calling me a guy this time considering what he was doing for me. I saw Kyoya watching the whole thing intently. I have a feeling he has something to do with this, I have to remember to ask him about this later. But back to watching the scene infront of me.

"But why, Tamaki?" She demanded starting to cry. It was all really pathetic. "You idiot!" She cried and ran out of the room, crying like a bitch the whole way.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you?" Tamaki quizzed looking at me.

'Punish Me!'

"Because it is your fault after all." Okay it kind of is. I was goading her. By only because she deserved it. After a few moments thinking Tamaki pointed at me exclaiming "Your quota is now one thousand!"

"One thousand?, What the hell" I muttered in disbelief.

"Come on." Tamaki said holding his hand out to help me up "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He told me as I stood up winking at me as I did so.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." A red bag was held out to me, I turned to see Kyoya holding it out for me to take it. "Sorry," He said smirking at me "...but it's better than a wet one, right?"

'What the hell does he mean by...oh...the girls uniform. That Jackass.'

"Thanks Kyoya." I told him in a sarcastic voice, though I think he'd be the only one able to detect it "I'll go change. But in truth I'd rather wear the wet one." I muttered that last bit making sure he was the only one that would be able to hear it. I could swear I heard him chuckle quietly as I walked past him to the changing rooms.

I groaned as I peeled the wet fabric off my skin and dropped my shirt uncaringly onto the floor, then slowly unwrapped the bandages that were wrapped around my torso, finally letting my large breasts bounce free of their painful prison. Leaving me standing in my trousers and bra.

"God that feels so much better!"

Of course with my luck, by muttering that I didn't hear Tamaki enter with towels for me. I felt a presence behind me and what do you know he was standing there staring at me, or more obviously my breasts.

I felt heat rush to my face and chucked the nearest thing in reach at him which happened to be one of my shoes, hitting him in the Centre of his face, making him stumble backwards and out of the changing room.

I felt bad for it but at least 1, it got him out of the changing room and 2, he now knew I was a girl.

'Well this is about to get awkward.'

"So Hisoka...Your a girl." Tamaki stated, still in disbelief. The red show mark on his face still slightly visible. He was still highly embarrassed from walking in on me earlier. Upon his discovery he had called all the hosts together to announce what he had discovered, not knowing that everyone else already knew. (sucks to be him. :( Thats for sure.)

"Yeh." I shrugged causing him to flinch at my uncaring and blunt response "Biologically speaking, at least."

I stepped out of the changing room looking completely different now. My curves no longer hidden and could be seen clearly through this monstrosity of a uniform, The area around the bust was too tight but what could I do. (My breasts let me make this clear are larger than any girls I've ever met, for some unknown reason...but even so it meant that I got alot of unwanted stares from guys.) But moving on...

The wig now gone left my hair to cascade around my shoulders like a midnight waterfall, reaching my waist. Eye patch covering the most part of the left side of my face I didn't care what my hair did so my side fringe covered most of the eyepatch, hiding it mostly while I brushed some more hair from infront of my right eye. I gripped the curtain again while Tamaki did some sort of thing over-reacting at me dressed like a girl. I still gripped the curtain despite that they could see me as spoke to them.

"Yah know, I never really cared whether you guys recognized me as a boy or a girl." I told them playing with the horrible pink ribbon tied round me neck. "...Okay maybe a few times but that never really mattered to me at all. After all in my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

I glanced at each host in turn after I said this but my gaze lasted longer than anyone else when it hit Kyoya. He seemed to be saying something along the lines of 'this being an interesting development'. The prick (I believe he had this whole thing planned out, from the moment I walked through the club room doors. Damn him.)

"Oh Yeah." The twins agreed grinning at one another.

"Uh..." I said speaking to Tamaki, trying to stop him from clawing his face off from shock "You know. I have to say I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki turned red when I said this and began backing away from me, which I thought was pretty annoying.

"You know..." I murmured turning away from them in thought. I then heard them all move to stand behind me. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?"

I thought for a moment. "I've got it." I announced "Calling ya'll dude and bro might work if I try hard enough."

I didn't even bother waiting for a reaction I just laughed, at my own stupid idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Job Of a High School Host

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck' I thought running as fast as I could along the corridors of my school Ouran Academy. 'I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late.'

Every muscle in my body was moving as fast as it could to the club room which was my destination, Skidding to stop myself colliding with the door when I got near it. Feeling my body shudder as I regained my lost breath and after a moment or so I sorted my wig , grabbed the handle and opened the door, peering as slowly as possible inside. As you know last time I was blinded by flying rose petals so I have reason to be cautious.

But this time however the place was decked out as a tropical paradise.

'Where the hell am I? Its so amazing!'

It was beautiful, I always saw things like this in my dreams. The lushes green plants, the bright but subtle tropical flowers, the breath taking wildlife that for some reason seemed to be here aswell, it captivated and amazed me. And I have to admit. I kinda really liked it. But I wasn't going to admit that to the club, whom I saw after entering the room were dressed up in clothes tropical enough that I believe they must have come with all of this.

'Dad I hope you can see this from heaven. (_AN: I am going to start having Hisoka speak like this as if she was speaking to her dad at times in the story. I think it might show some more of Hisoka's emotions and the reasons behind what she does.) _This club. The one I was forced to join and I hate to admit I am enjoying. They are crazy!'

I felt as though my point was proven when a pecan I think hopped out of a tree and decided it would be nice to rest in my hair.

"So then Hisoka..." The twins said to me and my gaze was directed to them "You finally decided to show up. Your so late." They concluded and I glared at them.

"Yeh." I agreed "And you all seemed to have failed to notice that it still early spring." I picked the bird up from off my head and knelt down and placed it down next to me on the floor.

"But Hisoka..." Tamaki informed me from behind my back somewhere "... Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best."

'Yeh I have to agree with that dad. They kind of do.'

I sighed and stood up and was about to wonder off when Kyoya spoke to me whilst writing in his black book.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Hisoka?" He asked and I shook my head. I sure he knew my response but that didn't stop him from carrying on "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

I glared at him and he looked at me with a smile on his face.

'Well dad.' I thought 'That guy is Kyoya Ootori and he sure as hell love ta mess we' me. Whether intentional or not.'

And here interrupted Tamaki. He had a very bad habit of interrupting my train of thought...As did all the hosts actually but he's the worst.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."

'Good idea' I tensed, as he placed his arm over my shoulders. Obviously forgetting that I can't stand being touched.

" Oh yes." He droned waving one arm in the air, gesturing at everything around us "We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

"Gee, thats rich." I told him, being able to move again "Because all I feel is a massive chill right now."

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

Picking up empty glasses and placing them on a tray, I watched as Tamaki woed the girls he was currently hosting, one of his hands bringing one girls face close to his as he did so leaving the girls to sigh his name before abruptly changing subject.

" Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies." The girls attention was focused on him once again instantly "Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party."

That caught my interest. 'A party, Gee dad. I didn't know that.' I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were currently informing their guests of the party aswell. Knowing nothing about it I listened in.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" a guest of theirs asked "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes," Hikaru replied to her question "...in fact we've rented the school's largest hall."

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Kaoru finished and suddenly his face was grabbed by Hikaru who brought it up close to his. (I like the twins well enough but their host act makes me sick.) "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered to his twin and saw Kaoru blush slightly " Don't be upset, Hikaru." He whispered back sadly "I know exactly how you feel."

Their guests went totally fangirl on them at that point (For future reference 'fangirl mode' includes the squeals, shouts and other annoying noises that our guests make at times like this.)

'So dad' I laughed in my mind, walking over to a drinks bar that had been set up and placed my tray down before turning to face the guests of the twins who still hadn't stopped fangirling. 'Bet your glad that I'm not fangirl like that. I don't know what you would have done if I was.' I sighed "The guests seem to be so much more worked up than usual."

Of course not realizing that I had said that out loud, I almost jumped when Kyoya appeared beside me writing all the while.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."

I looked at Kyoya. I agreed with that statement.

'I mean even I find myself glancing at the hosts more than I normally would. Especially him...'

To distract myself from my thoughts I picked up a drink up and had some of this tropical juice that everyone had been having myself. It tasted good. "So..." I asked "Were you the one who came up we' this tropical paradise idea?"

"I have no decision-making authority." He told me and I took another drink from my glass "All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." I glanced at him and he stopped writing to push his glasses up his nose.

"But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." He admitted with a smile that almost made me smile aswell (You know what they say. Smiles are contagious. Most of all when they come from good looking guys...)

'Oh God no!' I thought suddenly 'Please don't tell me I'm attracted to this guy!'

I realized I had zoned out again when i relised something. Kyoya had just confirmed what i had thought all along. He's the real brains behind this operation. I was right.

I glanced at him yet again and I knew instantly. Kyoya was just as cunning, smart, sly and sneaky as the snake slithering up the tree behind him.

'yet for some reason...I find that rather sexy, It seems to work with him. I don't see why I thought anything else. You can see the cunning in his eyes.(Not that I've been looking in his eyes or anything.)...God I have to stop this'

And there you have it. I sighed (notice that sighing is kind of my thing) and walked over to cater myself to the whims of my guests that had sat down at my table, ready for my to whisk them to the worlds in their dreams.

"Um...Hisoka."

I turned my attention too of my regulars who were sitting opposite me with drinks infront of them.

"Yes?" I asked her kindly with a small smile on my face "Are you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

I thought back to earlier, Tamaki had tried to dress me up as a Balinese queen but I instantly told him no.

"..."

"I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" I told them, that being the lamest excuse I could come up with though they seemed to by it so I played with a piece of my hair/wig and they lost all interest soon enough.

"I think thats great..." One of the girls announced "I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

'Yeh so do I. It would be the perfect touch.'

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." Another one sighed and I fought the urge to sigh at the thought too. 'It would be nice for them if the blossoms were in bloom. Sakura blossoms have always been stunning to me, and have inspired many of my drawings and writing before.'

"You know, ladies." I told them softly and they looked at me with their eyes sparkling "I think it's so amazingly cute when you dream like that. I reminds me of how I see your beauty in my own dreams..." I played around with more strands of my hair for effect.

I saw small blushes on the guests faces as I smiled at them and turned when I heard someone address me.

" Excuse me." The voice was kind and soft. I turned to face where the voice had come from and saw a girl with chin length dark brown hair and kind brown eyes looking at me from where she was standing. " I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

'Good point.'

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told her in a sincer voice. I picked up my schedule and looked at it, trying to find her name. "You must be my next appointment, Miss..."

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." She informed me and I nodded, she used her fingers to reach underneath my chin and bring my face up to look at hers. I managed not to flinch or freeze at the sudden contact, as it would seem highly rude.

"You're even cuter than I expected." She mused.

'I am, well thats a suprise. I wonder just what she was expecting from the dreamer type.

"I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Hisoka."

_New_ favourite host?

Somewhere behind me I heard Tamaki freaking out but I paid him no heed and smiled my dreamer smile at Kanako. She smiled too and dropped her hand, secretly relived. Not because of her but from my fear of contact in general.

I noticed that my 3 regulars had vanished somewhere and she took an empty seat next to me.

"Welcome then. Kanako." I told her brightly, my act perfect (In truth I actually enjoyed the host club so my good mood wasn't so much of an act for a change.) and took her hands in mine. "I welcome you to my dreamers paradise." I gestured around at the plants and flowers around us. "...and you how you will enjoy your time here, as only an angel of my dreams would." I smiled my cute dreamer smile at her and she smiled too.

'What can I say. I enjoy hosting.'

I wanted to laugh slightly.

After the guests were gone, everything had been cleared away to God knows where and for reasons unknown to me Tamaki was currently sitting in his 'corner of despair' eating Ramen I had had in my bag earlier (I don't want to know where he got it from), While the rest of us were crowed round Kyoya while we planned for our party.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru called over to him, (For the record I can tell the twins apart. I have had practice, I have two younger totally identical twin brothers so I always knew.) Hikaru got no response so Kaoru piped in "Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Hisoka here?"

"He shouldn't be surprised..." Kyoya chimed in and I looked over at him, he hadn't even looked up from typing on his laptop "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

'What illness do you think he's talking about dad?'

"Illness?" I questioned and the twins came up behind Kyoya.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru informed me and I frowned. That didn't help. Neither did Kaoru's explanation "AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

Bit better but not much. I glanced at Kyoya who looked at me, still typing and decided to elaborate me.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

'So thats why he's depressed. Was she with him before or something?'

As if reading my mind Hunni appeared beside me with Usa-Chan and answered my question.

"That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

I deadpanned. "Your sayin' he's jealous 'cause I took her from him."

"Shut Up! I couldn't care less!"

Tamaki leaving his 'corner of despair' ran over and began shouting in my face, while my face just remained indifferent.

"I'm running out of patience." He declared and I sighed.

'Whats he out of patience with now?, There always so much choice.'

"Hisoka, it's time you started dressing like a girl." He commanded pointing at me. I sighed again and rested my head on the table.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"Yeh!" I heard Hikaru agree to Tamaki's statement "she opted out of taking gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Karou added. At this point I was lightly hitting my head off the table in exasperation. I saw Kyoya and Mori glance at me. Hunni was too busy watching the insanity in front of us.

"That's enough, Hisoka." Tamaki yelled at me and I heard rummaging but didn't stop hitting my head off the table.

"Now you listen to Daddy."

'Yeh, no thanks!'

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were."

I sighed and pulled my wig off, letting my hair fall toward the floor. It stopping just below the seat of the chair. 'You want me to go back to how I was before, not possible. I carry too many mental and physical scars...Wait. He can't know that. So what the hell is he talking about?..'

I got my answer when I looked up. Right infront of me was a massive picture of me from before I wore an eyepatch. That was from around the time I was 12 years old.

I looked so different back then. My midnight hair only reached my mid-back and I didn't have a fringe that covered my left eye. What surprised me most was when I looked at my eyes in the picture. They were still the same silver they were now but there were two eyes instead of one silver and one covered one.

Once I got over my shock all I felt was anger. 'Where the fuck did they get that picture?'

I can't remember feeling angry like this in quite a while. I know it would seem like I was getting angry over such a little thing to the hosts but that wasn't the case. Seeing any picture of myself from the past brought up memories I would much rather keep buried.

"Where the hell did you get a picture of me like that?" I yelled at Tamaki who was currently in my face at the moment. He seemed taken slightly aback by my outburst. It certainly was different than my normal, passive and uninterested character. He seemed to get over it quickly and within seconds the picture was hung up on a wall with everyone but me surrounding it. 'The idiot' on the other hand seemed to be sobbing beneath the photo in sadness.

I sighed again and felt my anger disappear. I made a point of trying not to stay angry at anyone for long. The repercussions weren't always pretty.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru admitted but then his tone changed to one of curiosity. I stood up and began to walk over to the hosts but stopped when I heard his next question. "How could this beauty possibly become what it was when it walked in here for the first time?"

I noticed everyone was looking at me in expectance for me to answer that question.

"Well..." I told them "...Alot of stuff happened after that picture was taken and I had next to no clean washing when you guys first met me so I ended up wearing dark clothes that were far to big for me." I shrugged at their gazed and just continued "I wear what I want and don't care what others think about it so it didn't matter a fuck ta me if I looked like a dude when I walked in here."

Of course this caused Tamaki to go into over-react mode.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude." He yelled in my face and I fought the urge to hit him.

"Momma," He yelled at supposedly empty air "Hisoka's using those dirty boy words again and whats worse, she's swearing. Why is she so foul mouthed?"

"I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Karou asked looking at each of the hosts waiting for an answer.

"Based on club position" Kyoya informed everyone "...I assume it's me."

'Dad. You have to admit, that is funny.'

I snorted, trying to hold back laughter, but it was hard. I glanced over at Kyoya and saw him glaring at me. It made it harder for me to hold back laughter now.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru interrupted and I was thankful for the interruption, I don't think I would have lasted much longer.

"You'll need it at the party."

I thought about it. I did have some formal dancing experience (I used to dance with my dad)... but even so. An evening party, I can't do evenings. I have my siblings to sort out.

"Uh...I..." I stammered causing everyone to look at me. "...I can't make it to evening events 'cause I have stuff to do at home. But even so, the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I can't really make time to go to events, so if I could be excused..." I waved my hand infront of my face as I said this, as if trying to brush the conversation of this party away.

"Definitely not." Tamaki interrupted and I glowered at him "A refined gentleman must know how to dance."

'One i'm not a guy and two I already know how to dance.'

"If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Hisoka."

'Where is this going?'

"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party."

'Fuck!'

"Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy."

'Your kiddin', your fuckin' kidden'.'

"I already know how to dance you know." I said but unfortunately no-one seemed to hear me. Kyoya did seem to smirk at me when I said that though.

'Ugh...' I thought to myself '...I'm doomed.'

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." I smiled at Kanako. She smiled back as I served her tea after she sat sown at a table we had prepared for her. After doing so I stepped a step or so to let her have some space while she had her tea.

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing." She explained (I really seemed to like her, she seemed kind and yet at the same time I got the feeling she was trying to play me. It was rather interesting.)

"I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." She continued looking up into my eye. She was really pretty and I know it seemed strange for me to say that but she was.

"Well...Uh..." I stammered to her previous statement.

"Oh, my!" She exclaimed happily, interrupting me "This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori."

'Da Fuck?'

I noticed that Kyoya had appeared from no-where yet again and pretty much told me what I wanted to know. All whilst speaking to Kanako. (It was rather handy)

" You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." He complimented her "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

'Well you probably did anyway.' I mentally snickered.

"I see." Kanako responded gazing into the teacup "What a pretty color. Lovely."

I watched her. Her whole aura seemed to change the moment she picked up that cup. Her expressions softened, her eyes almost losing themselves in the depths of the dark liquid. She seemed so content. So happy.

"You must really be into table wear, huh." I said to her brightly and in truth her reaction startled me slightly. She almost seemed to go into to instant denial.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Her response made her much less convincing than her actions.

'What the hell, if she knows so much than why lie?'

A thought rushed through my head.

'She's hiding something and she doesn't want anyone finding out what it is. It's so much like me.'

My hand unconsciously began to reach to my left eye but I stopped myself before anyone seemed to notice.

'If she is hiding something, than she's not the only one.'

_(AN: You will find out everything, all in good time.)_

A voice called me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the door, Kanako seemed to recognize the voice as she seemed slightly startled when she heard it, she also then seemed to be plunged into thoughts, just as I was pulled out of them.

"Hello?" The voice announced "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya thanked starting over to him "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well, that's good to hear." He replied smiling and I became curious. I played with a strand of my wig and walked over to him aswell.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" I asked taking the box from him and he laughed slightly, I noticed his hair was a murky brown color and his eyes were grey. I saw his eyes linger on my eye-patch for a moment and I gave him a small smile, almost as if telling him not to ask. He took my 'advice' and went on to answer my question.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" He told me and I nodded as a response.

'I couldn't really tell sorry mate.'

A laugh came from where Kanako was sitting and I turned to her just as she spoke to me "Oh Hisoka, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing."

'Not knowing what?'

"After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company." She finished and I seemed taken aback.

"First-class company?" I quizzed and if on que Kyoya spoke up again. (It really was handy when he did that)

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country."

'Hell. Thats impressive!'

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way." I glanced at Kanako, she was staring at Suzushima.

'Do they know each other or somethin'?'

"He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"

Kyoya obviously directed that last part at Suzushima because he glanced at Kyoya and seemed to become bashful at the sudden compliment.

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

I gazed at Kanako. She seemed sad now. It was so different from just a few minutes ago, and it all started when Suzushima walked in. I get the feeling that if she is hiding something than...it all has something to do with that guy.

I didn't notice right away when Suzushima left but after he did I walked up to Kanako and stole a quick glance at her face.

'I was right dad, she does seem depressed.'

"You know." I said to her quietly "It appears that you two are kinda close."

At this Kanako jumped out of her skin and turned around to face me, I noticed she was shaking. "Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other."

'The denial again. This really is suspicious right dad?'

What makes you say that, Hisoka?" She continued and the stood up, practily running out the door.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care."

"Uh..." I paused for a moment before regaining my sense "...What the fuck just happened?"

"Momma!" Tamaki whined "Hisoka's swearing again!"

Kyoya glanced at me and sighed "I thought I told you to stop that, Tamaki does react badly to it as you have discovered."

I saw Tamaki muttering something about 'how a lady should speak' but I disregarded it and turned back to Kyoya.

"I also thought I told you that i'm no' gonna go round change the way I've spoken all my life. I put enough effort in when I'm around our guests." I shrugged when I said this and I got the feeling that Kyoya was going to say something. Before a call from behind me interrupted him of course.

"Hiso-chan!"

It was Hunni. He began jumping around me and told me something I found interesting.

"Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

'What? That must explain why she seemed to change when he entered the room. But why become so sad? Is there something going on that has changed the relationship the two of them should have...I mean if they are engaged than they should be happy when they see each other right. There's obviously something going on behind the scenes that only the two of them know about. But just what is it?'

I managed to regain my sense of awareness to hear Tamaki announce something to the rest of the club.

"All right, everyone." He called focusing everyones attention onto him "We'll have to work on our strategy."

'Gee, How much did I miss by zonin' out?'

"Which one?" The host club asked to Tamaki's announcement...to which he responded.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

'Oh no!, what now'

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome."

With these words the lights in the room came on showing all us host and our guests to the rest of the world. The music started and I was able to listen to the beautiful melody for about 2 seconds before the guests clapping started.

'Dad. I know you can see this from heaven. Now please save me! Please!'

My plese went unheard and I regained my sense of awareness to hear Kyoya announcing something to the girls.

"Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

I glanced up at our 'king' who was saying something to the girls. In truth because he was above us I was surprised they could hear him.

"Good luck to you, my darlings."

At this all the girls in the room (Minus me) went into fangirl mode. I groaned and fought the urge to hit my head off something.

"Oh come on Hisoka..." The twins drawled coming up behind me "...Actually show some enthusiasm. It is a party after all."

'Yeh its a Party. Why do you think I'm this unenthusiastic?'

"You know guys. I like your idea of a party for the girls but even so. It's a party so I can't help but be unenthusiastic."

"And whys that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me in unison and I sighed. For guys that could come up with such a good idea for helping to get two people together they sure could forget something that should have been perfectly obvious.

"Oh for gods sake. My no physical contact thing remember."

"Ah!" The twins commented, obviously remembering now that I can't very well touch people without freezing. If I touch them first then it's okay but these girls liked to grab you first so odds weren't very well in my favor.

"Well..." Kyoya said obviously thinking about this "...If Kanako arrives sooner rather than later, then you won't have to worry too much about anyone having to touch you." I looked over at him, and of course he was writing on a clipboard. (Seriously. Is that thing attached to his arm or somethin'?)

'Does he ever stop that. But in truth he does have a point, I sure as hell hope Kanako arrives sooner rather than later.'

I sighed and began to walk down the stairs. "Might aswell start tending to ours guests wills then." I called to the hosts giving them a slight wave as I said this.

'This is a train wreck!'

I am happy to admit that none of my guests have had the courage to ask me to dance so far. At this moment in time they were currently hiding behind the pillar I was leaning on and at the same time were building up the courage for a dance.

"Um..." They began but disappeared as soon as Kanako arrived (Thank you, you have no idea how good your timing was.)

"Hello, Hisoka. I've been looking all over for you." I looked at her, she was dressed very nicely in a blue dress with a while shall fastened around her body (AN: In case you haven't already noticed, I can not describe clothes. It is beyond me.)

"Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" She asked. I gave her my host smile and nodded

"Course ya can." I responded and took her hand, we then began to walk to the dance floor. Thankfully as I took her hand I didn't freeze.

I kept my eye contact on her and she did the same. We were just about to begin our dance when I felt Mori and Hunni grab me and rush me out of the room.

By the time we were out of the main hall where all the guests were I was already fighting against them.

"Let me go!" I demanded, squirming as I shouted at them, and without noticing that we had already arrived in the room where the rest of the hosts when I heard one of the twins comment on the fact that I was finally here. Upon being placed on the ground I was abit out of it, I was still trying to get over the fact that I had been grabbed so forcefully. "Uh...uh..." I stammered before falling to the floor.

"Hisoka!" I heard the twins cry out. I rolled onto my back and looked up at them, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunni and Mori we looking down at me.

"I told ya'll this would happen. It's your own fault so suck it up." I groaned and after being able to move again sat up slowly.

"Sorry Hiso-chan." Hunni apologized with small tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and the tears disappeared. "No biggie." I replied being pulled up by Mori by the hand "It could of been worse, believe me. Once I stopped breathing for about a minute out of shock so I'm okay as long as I find my sense of stability."

Hunni nodded and jumped up onto Mori's shoulders. Before I could do anything else I was handed a parcel and ushered into a changing room to get changed into it.

I sighed and looked at the package, as long as it's not pink no-one will die.

"This had better not be pink, or someones gonna die!" I called out at them whilst I took my wig off, letting my hair fall.

"Just open it and see for yourself." Hikaru called to me and I sighed again, opening it. Thankfully it wasn't pink.

"Thank god." I muttered undressing and then putting it on.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling." I heard Kyoya say to the other hosts. 'He has something up his sleeve doesn't he?'

"And remember, Hisoka," He told me "...there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

"Yeh I know." I muttered but didn't say anything else. I was too busy concentrating on the fact that I hated dresses. This one was okay but the bust was abit to tight, seeing as the guys hadn't really seen me with my chest unbound more than once I couldn't really blame them, I was just thankful they hadn't given me anything pink.

I stood up after putting on the black heels that had been left outside the curtain and drew the curtain back.

The dress I was wearing was black and hung to my figure, it jutted out abit at the waist and had a belt with a silver buckle at my waist. The dress also reached about 10 centimeters above my knees.

'I get the feeling it was meant to be longer and less tight around my breasts...but what can ya do now?'

The hosts reactions were strange. Mori remained as emotionless as normal. Hunni was gazing at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world (In a cute way). The twins were staring at the complete change that I had under gone and the fact the dress was tighter than I would have liked. Kyoya was looking at me in a different way altogether, you could see the slight suprise in my 'transformation' but it was different. His eyes showed something and I knew he was calculating something that would involve me, it wasn't the normal calculating though it was different and I couldn't place how so.

Trying to place these thoughts aside I tried to attack the twins when they came near me with make-up.

'Dad! The dress is one thing. Make-up is whole different story. I refuse to let it near me!'

"No way, No way." I told them backing away as they advanced, make-up at the ready "I don't do make-up. Ever, I don't let people anywhere near my face."

I began to run (I can run in heels. I don't like wearing them but even so) around the room with the twins from hell running close after. I heard Hunni telling Hikaru and Kaoru to stop chasing me and Kyoya sigh.

"Hisoka. With such a short window of time until the party reaches it's climax we really don't need you wasting time here."

I stopped and frowned at him. The twins narrowly avoiding crashing into me.

"I'll stop wasting time" I told him in a sarcastic tone "...when they stop trying to put make up on me. I can't put up with people touching my face." With those words I moved my side fringe out of the way and pointed at my eyepatch. "Don't even bother saying it's stupid because I have a very good reason for them not to."

Everyone in the room seemed slightly taken a back by my words. I had never even mentioned my eyepatch and that quite obviously to them a subject they had silently swore not to bring up.

Kyoya seemed to think it over for a minute and then sighed. "Hikaru, Kaoru leave her alone." They nodded and stepped away from me. "Hisoka, just get to Suzushima, already."

I nodded, perfectly content with this arrangement and reached the door just as it burst open, narrowly avoiding Tamaki by ducking under his arm and walking away.

"See you later!" I laughed waving slightly at them. They all then came out into the hallway and I swear I could hear Tamaki saying something about how beautiful his daughter looked.

'Idiot!'

I reached the door and moved my fringe so it was completely infront of and covering the left side of my face. The eyepatch was kind of a big give away to who I was.

After doing this I slowly opened the door.

I walked in slowly, Suzushima was just the same as he was the last time I saw him only this time he had a look of suprise on his face.

"You are the one who wrote this letter?" He asked as I walked up to him, trying and surprising staying upright in my heels "You're totally different from what I imagined."

'What do you mean?'

"Letter?" I questioned and he handed it to me, I opened it up and began to read. Before instantly wish I had a lighter so I could burn the paper. It read...

_I'm in love-love._

_From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love. Tee-hee-hee._

_It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon._

_All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves._

_When the typhoon's rising water's come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark!_

_I do! I do!_

'When I find who wrote such a fuckin' stupid letter I am going to kill them. I mean the letter is written blasted PINK!, but also because of that I already have my ideas of who wrote it. (Twins your dead!')

"Excuse me." Suzushima addressed me and I looked up at him "Have we met somewhere before?"

'Oh shit! Quick go into denial!'

"No!" I cried out waving my hands franticly infront of my face "This is the first time I've ever talked to you."

'God that was such a shit lie.' I pulled more hair to my left eye and looked at him. He was looking at the ground, away from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." Suzushima apologized and in truth, in a way he actually sounded sincere "You see..." He explained "... another girl already has my heart."

'God. And now the lies start pouring out.'

"Oh." I replied trying to sound disappointed "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Unfortunately, she is not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me." He did actually sound upset by this and gazed out the window and I felt sorry for him "In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me."

'In my opinion, she seems to really like you so all you need to do is actually tell her that you like, even love her.'

"That's why I decided I need to change." Suzushima continued and I listened, I wanted to help them. They really deserved each other "I want to see the world, hopefully become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me.

"Yeh." I agreed "That is pretty selfish." At my words it seemed like someone stabbed him but the way he flinched 'Not good!'

"But maybe she would wait for you." I told him and he looked at me in something almost like new hope at my words "You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her, so why not go head and talk to her?"

I paused before continuing, trying to find a good way to word my next line "I think..." I admitted "...once you decided to change, then you've already begun your transformation."

As soon as I finished those words I heard the door open. Suzushima seemed to freeze and I turned to see why.

'Fuck!'

It was Kanako, and suddenly I felt so bad. She had on her face an expression on shock and I understood why, given what this must look like.

"Kanako..." Suzushima whispered and I saw her begin to cry (I felt like such a doosh, right now.)

"I'm so sorry." She choked out and I saw tears begin to fall down her cheeks "I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I just..." With that she ran. I didn't know where and in truth I was glad when Suzushima ran after her. They really did deserve each other. They both loved each other so deeply and it was clear to see, I wish one day I will love someone that much and that they will love me enough to run after me.

I sighed and walked out into the corridor.

"It's our responsibility..." I began happily "...as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki announced, gesturing Kanako and Suzushima to everyone as they walked outside to watch them.

After returning to my original clothes (Thank god) I had arrived back at the dance hall just in time to join the hosts walking outside to the balcony, to where you had a perfect view of Kanako and Suzushima.

I watched Suzushima bow to Kanako and soon after they began to dance. They were beautiful together, they moved together in perfect harmony and if you needed more proof that they were perfect together than the looks of their faces were proof enough.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru started from behind me and I had a feeling I knew who it was

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru announced and I fought off a smile. 'So I was right.'

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru continued and I heard Tamaki say something along the lines of 'You ready?' but all that went through my head was good grief. That was until...

"Hisoka Matsumei will stand in for Tamaki."

'What da Fuck!'

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." The twins explained and I sighed.

'Eternally damn that Jackass to hell.'

"I can't kiss her!" I told them shaking my head at the thought, until Kyoya interrupted.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third."

'Oh damn him. Damn him!, But then again...'

"Screw the physical contact thing, it is only just a peck on the cheek right." I said, trying to convince myself to do this, and quickly began walking down the stairs before approaching Kanako slowly.

When I reached her I saw she was just as nervous about this as I was. I gave her a quick smile and she gave me a quick one in return. Slowly I cupped her face with my hands and brought my face to hers when...

I felt something push into my back causing my lips to claim hers. It was strange, I had never kissed anyone before and in truth I was abit sad that my first kiss had been given away like this.

Within a second I jumped away from her with a blush across my face and saw she had one aswell.

'Well dad, what a strange end to such and amazing night. In truth I never imagined I'd give my first kiss to another girl...But even so, I guess this night couldn't have gone any other way.'


End file.
